Das zweite Leben der Hermine Granger
by 182910
Summary: Geschichte zwischen Wahrheit und Illusion, zwischen echten Gefühlen und emotionaler Dürre.
1. Chapter 1

**Once a night**

 _Samten schmiegte sich die Dunkelheit um ihre Konturen. Ihre zarte Haut war von einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckt. Lange, dunkle Locken breiteten sich über das schlichte, weiße Kissen aus._

 _Tief atmete sie die würzige Nachtluft ein, die durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster in ihr Schlafzimmer strömte. Das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken ihrer Brust ließ darauf schließen, dass sie tief schlief, doch die Bewegung unter ihren Lidern zeigte an, dass sie träumte._

 _Die erste Veränderung die sie wahrnahm war der Duft. Ihr Schlafzimmer roch noch immer nach dem frischen Holz neuer Möbel und dominierte das Zimmer._

 _Doch nun nahm sie einen anderen Geruch wahr. Er war männlich, köstlich mit einer Unternote an Kräutern die sie an ihr Labor erinnerten. Der Duft gefiel ihr. Er erinnerte sie an etwas, dass schon lange vergangen war. Oder an jemanden?_

 _Die zweite Veränderung die sie wahrnahm war der Untergrund auf dem sie lag. Ihre Laken waren nicht so glatt und anschmiegsam. Die Baumwolle war eher rau und nachgiebig, die sie auf ihrem Bett daheim hatte._

 _Ebenso fühlte die Matratze fremd an, auf der sie ruhte. Sie spürte, dass sie nackt war._

 _Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich. Sie trug immer irgendein Shirt im Bett..._

 _Hermine öffnete die Augen. Verwirrt versuchte sie die Konturen der Möbel um sich einzuordnen. Das sanfte, frühmorgendliche Dämmerlicht das durch die Vorhänge fiel enthüllte wenig._

 _Wo war sie? Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf und lauschte in den Raum._

 _Da!_

 _Sie hörte Geräusche!_

 _Panikartig rasten ihre Gedanken durch Bewusstsein. Was hörte sie?_

 _Sie identifizierte Atemgeräusche. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie spürte wie ihr der Schweiß ausbrach. Mühsam schluckte sie die aufkeimende Panik hinunter._

 _Tiefe, entspannte Atemgeräusche eines Schläfers drangen an ihr Ohr. Dieser Jemand lag direkt neben ihr._

 _Adrenalin pumpte durch ihren Körper. Verdammt! Sie hatte Angst. Was war geschehen?_

 _Sie begann einen mentalen Check-up durch ihren Körper. Sie war unversehrt. Einzig zwischen ihren Schenkeln..._

 _Was war das? Sie spürte Nässe der Lust. Ihre Vagina prickelte, als habe sie vor kurzem Sex gehabt! Mühsam unterdrückte sie ein Keuchen._

 _Oh Himmel! Es war schon lange her, dass sie mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen war._

 _Blind tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, ertastete ihn mit steifen Fingern und wisperte ein heiseres „Lumos"._

 _Das was das Licht enthüllte, konnte sie kaum erfassen. Sie starrte auf die Szene vor ihr._

 **Once a night my bedroom light  
Bleeds out from inside my window**

Wimmernd riss die die Augen auf.

Hier lag sie, Hermine Jane Granger, in ihrer Singlewohnung.

Hart und hastig atmete sie die kühle Nachtluft ein. Schweiß perlte von ihrer Oberlippe und ihre Hände prickelten. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag. Die Wellen der Panikattacke ebbten ab.

Krampfartig umklammerte sie noch immer ihren Zauberstab – ein Anker der Realität in diesem Augenblick.

Lange Zeit war es ihr unmöglich gewesen ein - und durchzuschlafen. Der Krieg hatte sie zutiefst erschüttert. Die traumatischen Erlebnisse hatten sie dermaßen eingeschränkt, dass sie die professionelle Hilfe einer Psychotherapeutin in Anspruch nahm.

Mittlerweile hatte sich ihr Zustand stabilisiert. Die Jahre hatten das ihre dazu beigetragen. Mit ihren achtundzwanzig Jahren war sie nicht nur ihrer Ausbildung zur Zaubertrankmeisterin fertig, sondern auch mit Ronald Weasley.

Trotzdem gab es nun Nächte wie diese. Nächte in denen sie aus dem Schlaf auffuhr, bis aufs äußerste in Panik. Oder was fast noch schlimmer war, bis aufs Äußerste sexuell erregt. Erregt durch einen Mann, der schon seid über zehn Jahren tot war. Sie barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen als sie an die Szene dachte, die sich vor ihrem träumenden Auge entfaltet hatte...

 _Das was das Licht ihres Zauberstabes erhellte, konnte sie kaum erfassen. Paralysiert starrte sie auf die Szene vor ihr._

 _Das war nicht real. Sie musste träumen. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, Schweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn und sie spürte wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich._

 _Sie schluckte trocken, als sich der Schläfer neben ihr unwillig brummend bewegte und sie schließlich schwarz schimmernden, blitzenden Blickes ansah._

„ _Was ist, Liebes? Kannst du nicht schlafen?" raspelte die von Schlaf raue Stimme von Severus Snape an ihr Ohr..._

Verzweifelt fuhr sich Hermine durch ihr schweißfeuchtes Gesicht. Sie spürte sie Tränen, bevor sie realisierte dass sie bitterlich weinte. Ihr abgehacktes Jammern drang verzögert in ihr Bewusstsein.

Taumelnd erhob sie sich aus dem Bett und stolperte ins Bad, wo sie zielsicher ihren Beruhigungstrank fand. Sie entkorkte mit zitternden Fingern die kleine Phiole und leerte sie in einem Zug. Sie setze sich auf den Deckel der Toilette und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Oh Gott...", wimmerte sie, „ich werde wahnsinnig."

Jede Nacht erlebte sie kurze Sequenzen des nachts, in denen sie ihres verstorbenen Lehrers ansichtig wurde. Mal stand er wütend vor ihr und verlangte nach einer Antwort, mal hielt er ihre Hand oder – was sie völlig schockiert hatte – liebte er sie mit einer unbändigen Leidenschaft.

Der Inhalt dieser Sequenzen war schon verstörend genug. Doch ihre Gefühle in diesem Moment, wo sie diese durchlebte ließen sie verzweifeln.

In der kurzen Sequenz wo er sie anfauchte: „Ich will jetzt endlich deine Entscheidung dazu hören." War sie wirklich wütend gewesen, dass er sie unter Druck setzte. Sie wusste nicht, worum es ging, aber die Wut und Empörung war echt gewesen.

Wo er die in der kurzen Szene ihre Hand hielt, war sie voller überschäumender Freude gewesen. Sie hatte Zärtlichkeit empfunden und ...

Sie seufzte schwer.

Aber in jener Sequenz, wo er sie liebte, sie mit seinem harten Schaft ausfüllte, war sie so voller explosiver Lust und Leidenschaft gewesen. Sie hatte ihn mehr als nur begehrt. Sie konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie sie sich nach ihm verzehrte und wie sehr sie es genoss, dass er sie so leidenschaftlich liebte.

Sie rieb sich durchs Gesicht, als würde dies helfen, sie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, als würde dies helfen, diese Träume... diese _zweite Realität_ wegzuwischen.

Sie schauderte.

Dieser „Traum" der heutigen Nacht war anders. Er war länger und zudem war sie, sie selbst gewesen. Sie stand nicht unter den Einfluss von Gefühlen, die sie nicht auch im Wachzustand hatte.

Sie weinte wieder. Hermine seufzte hart auf.

Die Therapiesitzungen hatten ihr geholfen wieder Stabilität in ihr Leben und in ihre Seele zu bringen. Auch waren die Schlafstörungen zurückgegangen. Alpträume hatte sie nur sehr sporadisch. Aber diese Träume von ihrem ehemaligen Professor und sich selbst...

Sie waren neu...

Neu seid...

 _ **This city's just not pretty like it used to be**_

Die Gedenkfeiern hatte sie immer gemieden.

Jedes Jahr hatte sie irgendetwas gefunden, was sie davon abhielt einer beizuwohnen.

Doch in diesem Jahr...

Harry hatte sie bekniet mitzukommen. Allerdings gab es nur einen Grund, weshalb sie mitgekommen war, nämlich seine Aussage:

„Denk nur wie stolz Professor Snape wäre, wenn er erlebt hätte, was du aus dir gemacht hast, Mine."

Ja. Sie hatte daran gedacht, wie er vielleicht reagiert hätte. Er, der stets biestig ihr gegenüber aufgetreten war. Wäre er stolz gewesen?

Vermutlich. Er hatte sie immer gefordert im Zaubertrankunterricht. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, er wolle sie anspornen dass sie alles gab. Zum anderen hatte sie wirklich ein großes Interesse an dem Fach gehabt. Das hatte sich nicht geändert, egal wie gemein Severus Snape in seiner Rolle als Professor und „Fledermaus aus den Kerkern" ihr gegenüber aufgetreten war.

So kam es, dass sie der Gedenkfeier in Hogwarts beiwohnte.

Die Feierlichkeiten waren sehr würdig gewesen. Harry hatte tatsächlich eine kurze Ansprache gehalten. Darüber war Hermine mehr als erstaunt gewesen, da er die Öffentlichkeit nach wie vor mied.

Er hob aber hervor, dass es ihm wichtig sei, jenen die Ehre zu erweisen, die für die Sicherheit seiner Familie und Freunde gestorben waren.

Während die Ansprachen und auch die musikalischen Einlagen führten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu dem Tag der Schlacht um ihre Freiheit. Es war ihr unmöglich abzuschütteln was sie innerlich so gefangen nahm. Heimlich verließ die junge Frau die große Halle. Sie wollte den Ort besuchen, der immer wieder in ihren Träumen auftauchte.

Die „Heulende Hütte" war mittlerweile eine Gedenkstätte. Nichts desto trotz katapultierte der Besuch dieser Hermine in einen Zustand von lethargischer Trauer. Sie blieb sehr viel länger dort, als sie geplant kletterte sie über die Absperrung und berührte die Stelle, wo ihr Professor den Tod gefunden hatte.

„Danke Professor Snape," hauchte sie weinend. Ihre Tränen benetzten den Stein unter ihr. Sie fühlte Dankbarkeit für seinen Verdienst, sie für die Kunst des Brauens zu begeistert zu haben. Aber für seine Buße und tiefe Menschlichkeit in dieser, empfand sie tiefe Hochachtung.

Sie vermochte kaum in Worte zu kleiden, wie sehr der Verlust seiner Person sie schmerzte. Der Respekt und die Hochachtung waren nur kleine Anteile, die diesen Schmerz begleiteten. Es war vielmehr die Trauer, dass er sein Leben niemals wirklich gelebt hatte. Das niemand hinter die Fassade seines bissigen und ernsten Gebarens hatte sehen wollen... wollen und können.

Sie war zu lange dort an am Ort seines Todes verblieben. Anders konnte sie sich es nicht erklären, dass diese Träume begonnen hatten, gleich in jener Nacht nach der Gedenkfeier. Harry hatte sie nach Hause gebracht, denn Ron hatte sich angekündigt bei ihm und Ginny zu nächtigen.

Hermine war aufgewühlt. Sie hatte kaum ein Wort mit Harry sprechen können.

Deswegen nahm sie langes, heißes Bad, kaum dass er fort war. Sie brauchte die Wärme und die Entspannung.

Zum Glück konnte sie auch sehr schnell einschlafen.

Und damit begann es... ihr zweites Leben. Anders konnte sie es kaum nennen.

 **Once a night my bedroom light**

In jener Nacht ließ sie das Licht brennen. Sie fühlte sich wohler, ohne die Dunkelheit die so gut zu ihren Erinnerungen und ihrer Stimmung passte.

Zusammengerollt driftete sie ab in die Arme des Schlafes...

 _Direkt in ein Zaubertränkelabor. Sie sah sich selbst dabei zu, wie sie an die halb geöffnete Tür klopfte._

 _"Herein." schnarrte die Stimme ihres Professors._

 _Sie spürte ihr Herz aufregt schlagen, ihre feuchten Hände und ihren trockenen Mund. Wie aufgeregt sie war!_

 _"Miss Granger..." Die ungläubige Überraschung war echt. Nein. Er war nicht überrascht. Er war absolut fassungslos._

 _Eilig stürzte er durch sein Labor auf sie zu, um dann wie angewurzelt vor ihr stehen zu bleiben._

 _"Sie...! Ich habe...", setze er mehrfach an und sein fassungsloser Blick machte ihr noch mehr Angst, als seine offenkundige Sprachlosigkeit._

 _"Ich habe die Möglichkeit nicht verstreichen lassen wollen sie wieder zu sehen, Sir," wisperte sie. Ihre Augen brannten._

Ihre Augen brannten noch immer als sie mit klopfendem Herzen in dieser Nacht urplötzlich wach wurde. Das Chaos der Gefühle die in ihr tobten ließen sie wimmernd dasitzen. Die Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen und sie wiegte sich vor und zurück. Sie war verstört und konnte nicht entschlüsseln, was eigentlich mit ihr geschehen war.

Es fühlte sich an, als sei nur noch halb. Das war ihr Problem seid Ende des Krieges. Sie hatte das Gefühl, einen Teil ihres Daseins, ihrer Persönlichkeit und ihrer Lebendigkeit verloren zu haben. Auch die Therapie bei einer wirklich fähigen Psychotherapeutin die mit dem St. Mungo Hospital zusammen arbeitete konnte an dieser Gefühlslage nichts ändern.

Hermine massierte sich die Schläfen. So also hatte es begonnen. Ihr zweites Leben...


	2. Chapter 2

_AN_ _: Ein ganz freundliches und herzliches Dankeschön an jene, die so nett waren meine Story zu lesen und eine Review zu hinterlassen. Das motiviert mich sehr. Merci_

 _ **It's always a nightmare, it's never a dream**_

Sie arbeitete als Zaubertrankmeisterin mittlerweile mehr oder weniger für alles und jeden.

Sie war gut.

Nein, sie war die _Beste_.

Sie seufzte schwer auf. Seid Severus Snape nicht mehr lebte, war sie wirklich die Beste in ganz Britannien auf dem Gebiet des Zaubertrankbrauens.

Für St. Mungo bereitete sie die schwierigsten Tränke zu. Für das Ministerium leistete sie experimentelle und auch Rekonstruktionsarbeit. Für die Industrie stellte sie auf der Basis von Tränken Kosmetika und Pflegemittel her.

Die Arbeit befriedigte sie.

Aber sie machte auch einsam.

Denn im Labor arbeitete sie oft allein. Nur manchmal kamen Assistenten von den jeweiligen Instituten, um ihr zur Hand zu gehen.

Ihre Freunde sah sie nicht oft. Alle hatten Familie oder andere Verpflichtungen.

Langsam schlich sich die Angst in ihr Herz. Denn oft dachte sie tagsüber daran, dass sie nachts nicht allein sei. Nachts begegnete sie dem Menschen, mit dem sie gemeinsame Interessen hatte. Unterbewusst freut sie sich quasi auf die verstörenden "Träume" der Nacht. Dort traf sie den herausfordernsten Menschen dem sie je begegnet war. Severus Snape.

 _"Miss Granger, wenn sie mir schon zur Hand gehen müssen, dann bleiben sie konzentriert," bellte eine tiefe Stimme._

 _"Ja Sir," antwortete sie. Ihre Hände gruben sich in den Bottich mit Erde um vorsichtig die noch jungen Wurzeln auszuheben._

 _Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Einerseits schien sie wach zu sein, doch andererseits geschahen die Dinge ohne das Hermine sie beeinflussen konnte. Sie spürte die Erde an ihren Händen, roch die feuchte Würzigkeit von_ _Felix Felicis in seiner ersten Basis und hörte das unwillige Brummen des Zaubertränkemeisters am Arbeitstisch. Doch konnte sie sich nicht von dem Bottich wegbewegen oder gar den Mund öffnen um zu fragen, was zum Geier sie hier eigentlich tat._

 _Es war, als wäre sie nur Gast. Gast in einem anderen Leben das sie parallel zu führen schien._

 _"Wenn sie so weit sind, pressen sie die Wurzeln aus und reichen sie sie mir rüber."_

 _"Gern, Sir."_

 _Sie vernahm das Geräusch eines hackenden Messers und spürte den Luftzug, als Severus Snape plötzlich neben sie trat._

 _"Ich kann es kaum glauben, Miss Granger," wisperte an ihrem Ohr._

 _Sie zog die Brauen zusammen und fragte: "Was können sie nicht glauben, Professor?"_

 _"Das sie wirklich eine Meisterin der Zaubertänke sein sollen."_

 _Sie spürte ohne ihr wirkliches Zutun, dass sie wütend wurde._

 _Ihr Traum- Ich fuhr herum und sah sich direkt seinem Gesicht gegenüber. Mit trockenem Mund nahm sie die Details seines Antlitzes auf: die dunklen Augen, die sie voller Neugier und Missgunst ansahen, die Linien um seine Augen, die Falten an seinem Mund und jene markante Falte zwischen seinen Brauen. Sein Haar strich leicht über ihre Wange, als er ausatmete._

 _Die Wut war wahrlich wie ein Feuer, dass hochkochte und sich leise gezischt in einem kurzen Wortschwall entlud._

 _"Sie wissen nichts über mich, Professor. Ich denke, sie sollten sich die Zeit nehmen meine Fähigkeiten zu erleben, bevor sie urteilen."_

 _Damit wandte sie sich zackig ab und trat an ihm vorbei, um sich selbst mit einem Messer und einem Brett zu versorgen._

 _ **it's never a dream**_

Die elektrische Zahnbürste piepte kurz, als Hermine sie auf die Ladestation zurückstellte. Sorgsam wischte die junge Frau sich den Mund ab und trat zurück in ihre kleines Schlafzimmer. Die Uhr zeigte 9 Uhr 20 an .

Es wurde Zeit, wenn sie nicht zu spät zu ihrem Termin kommen wollte. Ihren Umhang umwerfend, trat sie in ihre Wohnküche um ihren Tee auszutrinken. Dann verließ sie die Wohnung. Sie grübelte vor sich hin, wie sie das Gespräch am besten beginnen sollte. Sie hatte Mrs Bolton seid circa einem Jahr nicht gesehen. Es war umso erstaunlicher, dass sie dennoch Zeit hatte, sie zu empfangen.

Hermine eilte die Straße hinab, um sich zwischen zwei eng stehenden Häusern hindurch zu schlängeln. In Deckung eines verwilderten Strauches apparierte sie.

"Miss Granger! Schön sie zu sehen." Greta Bolton nahm ihre Hände und zog sie sanft zu sich heran.

"Guten Tag Mrs Bolton," wisperte ihr Gegenüber.

"Oh meine Liebe, ihnen geht es nicht gut," stellte die ältere Frau fest und wies mit der Hand auf die Sitzgruppe am Fenster, wo Hermine Platz nahm.

Aufgewühlt suchte diese nach ihrem Taschentuch um sich die Tränen abzutupfen.

"Ich dachte, ich müsse nie wieder zu ihnen kommen Mrs Bolton. Ich dachte wirklich es hätte ein Ende. Aber ich ... ich..."

Sie brach ab. Tränen rann nun unaufhörlich über ihre Wangen. Gebrochen sah sie ihre Therapeutin an...

"Ich glaube, ich werde wahnsinnig."

 _ **It's been so long  
Feels like pins and needles in my heart  
So long  
I can feel it tearing me apart**_

Sanft strich Greta Bolton über Hermines Arm.

"Diese Träume erleben sie also als real."

Hermine nickte. "Ja. Ich habe - bis auf die Tatsache das ich mehr oder minder ein Zuschauer bin - das Gefühl der Realität."

"Okay." die Therapeutin notierte sich etwas auf ihrem Block und lächelte beruhigend. "Berichten sie was nach ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Professor Snape geschah, als er am dem Felix Felicis arbeitete. Ihren nächsten Traum... "

Die junge Brünette sah blicklos aus dem Fenster und begann zu erzählen...

"In der Nacht darauf ließ ich wieder das Licht brennen. Ich hatte Angst und doch wollte ich schlafen. Es war, als wollte ein Teil von mir zurück in dieses Labor..."

Vor ihrem inneren Auge entfaltete sich die Szene, wie sie geträumt hatte...

 _Sie hatte draußen auf einer Wiese gesessen. Eine leichte Brise wehte durch ihr Haar und ihre Finger strichen sanft über die kleinen Blüten von Willkraut. Neben ihr stand ein kleiner Korb mit Mitternachtsmoos, das in der Sonne trocknete. Die Sonne wärmte ihr Gesicht und Hermine nahm das Gefühl des Ganzseins in sich auf, welches sie in diesem Augenblick ganz intensiv wahrnahm. Ihr Inneres jubilierte. Es war, als habe sie sich selbst gefunden._

 _Doch dieser kleine Triumph wurde davon überschattet, dass sie abermals Zuschauer war, wie ihr anderes Ich agierte. Sie hatte keinen Einfluss auf die Szene die sich vor ihren Augen zu entfalten begann, als aus der Ferne eine schwarze Gestalt auf sie zu eilte._

 _Sie hörte sich genervt aufstöhnen und spürte wie sie die Augen verdrehte._

 _Musste er schon wieder auftauchen!_

 _Nie hatte sie ihre Ruhe bei der Arbeit. Egal was sie auch für einen Auftrag ausführte, immer wieder fühlte er sich dazu berufen ihr hinterher zu gehen und zu schauen, auf welche Art und Weise sie den Arbeitsschritte gestaltete und ausführte._

 _Schon stand er neben ihr und starrte finster auf sie hinab._

 _"Miss Granger", bellte er, "würden sie die unendliche Güte haben und mir erklären was sie glauben hier zu tun?"_

 _Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen, um ihm nicht die erstbeste Frechheit entgegen zu spucken die ihr in den Sinn kam._

 _Meine Güte! Dieser Mann war penibler als ihre Lehrmeister an den drei Universitäten die sie besucht hatte._

 _Sie riss sich zusammen und sortierte ihre Gedanken._

 _"Wenn sie die Freundlichkeit hätten sich zu mir zu setzen, Sir, werde ich ihnen gerne meine Intentionen erläutern," flötete sie süßlich und strich sich provokant eine ihrer dunklen Strähnen aus den Augen._

 _"Ich denke nicht im Traum daran", knurrte er. "Verschwenden sie nicht meine kostbare Zeit und bewegen sie sich ins Labor!"_

 _Hermine reckte das Kinn vor und zischte:_

 _"Vergessen sie es, Professor! Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um meine Lebenszeit genauso zu verschwenden wie auf der anderen Seite!"_

 _Er wurde blass und trat wie von einem Schlag getroffen drei Schritte zurück._

 _Ihr Herzschlag raste und sie konnte spüren wie ihr der Schweiß ausbrach._

 _"Lebenszeit verschwenden?" wisperte er flach._

 _"Ja," knirschte sie. "Nichts anderes als das was sie taten, tue ich jetzt auf der anderen Seite."_

 _Ihr Traum-Ich seufzte auf und fuhr weicher fort: " Wenigstens hier will ich auskosten, genießen, leben... und mehr..."_

Mrs Bolton zog die Brauen hoch und kritzelte weiter in ihrer kursiven kleinen Handschrift wie eine Schnelle-Schreib-Feder auf ihrem Block herum.

Hermines Tränen blieben unbeachtet. Blicklos starrte die junge Zaubertränkemeisterin hinaus.

"Was ist die andere Seite, Miss Granger?" durchschnitt Mrs Boltons Frage die Stille.

Ihr Gegenüber zwinkerte nicht einmal, als sie monoton antwortete:

"Der Ort der nur ein Gedanke weit fort ist."

Die Therapeutin nickte gedankenvoll.

"Fahren sie mit dem nächsten Traum fort Miss Granger, wenn sie soweit sind."


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyes white, I keep out of sight**

 _ **This city's just not pretty like it used to be**_

Mehrfach setzte sie zum sprechen an, ohne das die Worte über ihre Lippen kommen wollten. Es war, als wären Worte zu derb auszudrücken was die junge, brünette Frau durchlebte. Ungelenk bewegte sie die Zunge, prüfte und wägte ab, welches Vokabular am besten traf was vorging in ihr...

Mrs Bolton flößte Hermine Tee ein und gab ihr das Gefühl, dass es in Ordnung war, einfach nur zu sitzen und zu denken. Dies lockte die Blockade in ihrem Innern ein wenig und sie begann zögernd preiszugeben was sich als nächstes ereignete:

"Mein nächster Traum setzte merkwürdigerweise direkt an dem vorherigen an. Das ist nicht immer so. Manchmal fehlen Sequenzen... warum auch immer. Vielleicht erinnere ich mich auch nicht daran."

Sie atmete tief ein und begann zu umreißen, was sie danach erlebt hatte:

 _"Sie sind noch auf der anderen Seite?" rief der schwarzhaarige Zauberer hysterisch aus._

 _Perplex sah sie ihn an._

 _"Ja, Sir."_

 _Snape schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und stöhnte auf._

 _Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und begab sich endlich auf die Füße. Eine Windböe zerstob ihr Haar, dass sie sich aus dem Gesicht strich und hinter die Ohren klemmte._

 _"Was ist daran das Problem?" wollte sie sichtlich erstaunt wissen._

 _Er stöhnte schockiert:"Oh großer Gott!" und riss die Hände vom Gesicht._

 _Gequält sah er sie an._

 _Noch sie hatte sie diese Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht gesehen. Nicht einmal in dem Moment als er starb..._

 _Er... und einen Teil von ihr mitnahm._

 _"Miss Granger... Hermine...," seine Stimme wurde um einen Oktave höher mit jeder Silbe die er aussprach, "sie gehören hier nicht her. "_

 _Er brach ab und trat auf die zu. Seine Hand umschloss ihren Oberarm als er sie heftig zu sich heranzog. Sofort umschloss sie sein köstlicher Duft. Er roch nach seiner Profession: dem Labor, den Kräutern und dem Duft feuchter Wolle im Kesseldampf. Aber vor allem lag sein eigener, zutiefst männlicher Duft darunter. Vage nur für ein kurzes Einatmen, doch für Hermine so präsent wie ein Parfüm. Sein Duft verwirrte, nein... betörte sie. Tief inhalierte sie seinen Geruch, schloss kurz genießerisch die Augen und nahm die Wahrnehmung dieser Textur in ihr Inneres auf._

 _Ihre Reaktion blieb dem Professor nicht verborgen. Verwirrt schüttelte er sie und blaffte sie an:_

 _"Sie albernes Ding! Sie können hier nicht bleiben. Sie gehören hier nicht her, Miss Granger."_

 _ **It's always a nightmare, it's never a dream**_

Hermine gab dem Trank ein wenig Honig hinzu und rührte ihn dreimal von links nach rechts. Dann legte sie den schweren Eichenbesen ab und wandte sich wieder ihrer Korrespondenz zu. Drei Anfragen von der Universität in Oxford legte sie beiseite bis sie auf einen Brief von Harry stieß. Schnell öffnete sie ihn. Sie liebte es, Post von ihren Freunden zu bekommen. Sie waren ein seltenes Gut.

"Liebe Hermine,

ich begreife nicht wirklich was Du mir geschrieben hast.

Du träumst von Snape!? Seit der Gedenkfeier?!

Aber warum?

Liebe Grüße,

Harry"

"Oh! Oh mein Gott!"

Sie riss die Augen auf und setzte sich auf den Boden, dort wo sie stand. Sie konnte kaum denken, geschweige den realisieren was sie dort gerade gelesen hatte. Schluchzend barg sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Nun war es soweit...

Es würde sich nicht hinauszögern lassen...

Sie weinte so sehr, dass es sie schüttelte.

 _ **I can feel it tearing me apart**_

Mrs Bolton hielt ihre Hand, als Heiler Muller seine Diagnosezauber über sie sprach. Der Beruhigungstrank tat seine Wirkung und sie hörte beinah unbeteiligt den schweren Vorwürfen des Mannes zu.

"Sie hätten sie sehr viel eher zu uns bringen müssen, Madam!" Ungeduldig notierte er etwas in einer Akte. "Professor Doktor Granger leidet unter einem sehr komplizierten Fluch oder etwas Anderem. Ich kann noch nicht mal sagen was es ist! Es ist eine so verschachtelte magische Verbindung, oder ein magisches sich selbst speisendes Gefüge..."

Wütend sah er die Therapeutin an. "Wieso haben sie uns über diesen Fall nicht aufgeklärt, Madam?"

Mrs Bolton starrte zurück und antwortete: "Das tue ich gerade Heiler Muller. Diese Symptomatik hat Professor Doktor Granger mir erst vor einer Woche eröffnet."

Der Heiler schnaubte. "Das glaube wer will. Dieses Gebilde ist schon älter. Es ist eine feste Verbindung mit der Patientin eingegangen."

Abermals bewegte er seinen Zauberstab über Hermine. Frustriert knurrte er:

"Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen."

Weitere Eintragungen in der Akte und einer magischen Diagnosetafel folgten.

"Ich werde Kollegen miteinbeziehen müssen," wandte er sich sehr viel sanfter an Hermine. "Es tut mir sehr leid, Professor Doktor Granger, aber ihrer Erkrankung ist komplizierter als alles was ich je gesehen habe. Bitte haben sie Verständnis dafür, dass wir sie hierbehalten müssen. Es ist zu ihrem eigenen Wohl."

Er drückte sacht ihre Schulter und ging, Mrs Bolton einen bösen Blick zuwerfend, aus dem Krankenzimmer.

 _ **Feels like pins and needles in my heart**_

Die ältere Frau warf die Hände hoch und ließ sich aufseufzend auf den Besucherstuhl fallen.

Hermine betrachtete sie.

Langsam drehte Mrs Bolton sich ihr zu und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

"Fühlen sie sich etwas besser?"

Hermine nickte. "Ja. Es war ein großer Schock eine Antwort auf einen Brief zu bekommen, den ich meiner Erinnerung nach nie geschrieben habe."

Trotz ihrer inneren Ruhe liefen ungehindert die Tränen über ihre Wangen. Mrs. Bolton reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

"Möchten sie reden?" Die blauen Augen der älteren Frau sahen sie freundlich an.

Die junge Professorin seufzte und begann ohne Umschweife zu sprechen...

"Ich erinnere mich nicht an die nächsten Geschehnisse nach meiner Auseinandersetzung mit Severus Snape. Das nächste was ich weiß ist, dass wir eine andere Basis zueinander haben. Sie ist nicht freundschaftlich, aber definitiv auf einer Ebene anzusiedeln. Wo er vorher meinte über mir zu stehen, sind wir nun gleichwertig und gleichberechtigt. Das merke ich sofort, vor allem auch, weil er mich mit meinem Vornamen anspricht...

 _Sie standen nebeneinander auf einem Turm des Gemäuers in dem das Labor untergebracht war. Die Nacht war klar und Mond und Sterne funkelten um die Wette. Schwer atmend stand der schwarzgekleidete Zauberer an der Brüstung._

 _Plötzlich fauchte er sie an: „Ich will jetzt endlich deine Entscheidung dazu hören."_

 _Sie wusste nicht, worum es ging, doch sie spürte die Wut die wie eine Stichflamme in ihr hochschoss._

 _Er setze sie unter Druck, soviel bemerkte sie durch ihr Traum-Ich._

 _"Hermine, du weißt nicht was du da tust." Er fuhr sich durch sein schwarzes, ölig schimmerndes Haar. "Ich kenne mich damit nicht aus. Ich bezweifle das sich überhaupt jemand damit auskennt!"_

 _Hart atmete sie durch die Nase ein._

 _"Severus," begann sie bemüht ruhig, "ich kann nicht entscheiden, solange nicht beide Hälften auf beiden Seiten nicht gemeinsam fühlen und agieren wollen."_

 _"Pah!" spie er aus. "Du Besserwisser! Als wenn Du eine Ahnung davon hast!"_

 _Heiß brandete der Zorn durch ihre Adern. Sie sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht._

 _"Mehr als du. Immerhin geht es um mich!"_

Starr blickte Hermine auf das weiße Laken.

"Von diesem Tag an, als ich diesen Traum hatte, begann ich mich des Tags über danach zu sehnen ihn wieder zu sehen. Die Träume wurden weniger aufwühlend. Oft träumte ich von Diskussionen über Tränke, die ich mit ihm führte. Ich sah mich immer selbst in diesen Diskussionen, fühlte wie mein Traum-Ich diese genoss - genauso wie ich. Ich hatte mehr und mehr das Gefühl, ich gehörte ebenso in diese "Welt" wie hierher."

Blicklos lag sie ihrem Bett und bekam nicht mit, wie Mrs Bolton weitere Notizen aufnahm. Sie nahm auch nicht wahr, wie Heiler Muller mit drei Heiler-Kollegen das Zimmer betrat und sie ihre Diagnosezauber sprachen und sich darüber austauschten was geschehen war.

Eine Medihexe tat später an ihr Bett und half ihr beim Essen, während der Beruhigungstrank langsam seine Wirkung verlor.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Bitte wundert Euch nicht zu sehr über die vielen hübschen Rechtschreibfehler. Ich habe leider keinen Betaleser *schäm*._

 _ **The promise we made to kill the days between  
They live in the heartbeat and sleep til the light is gone**_

Mrs Bolton betrachtete das Traum-Denkarium von Miss Granger. Kopfschüttelnd schenkte sie sich eine Tasse Tee ein und nippte daran.

Auf die Frage, warum die junge Professorin nicht eher dieses Denkarium an sie weiter gegeben hatte, hatte sie schluchzend und mit hochrotem Gesicht gestammelt:

"Es.. es ist... viel zu per... persönlich..."

Sicher, Greta Bolton verstand das Schamgefühl ihrer Patientin. Doch die gesundheitliche Situation von Professor Doktor (für die Therapeutin blieb sie Miss - sie war so jung...) Granger war derartig verfahren und kompliziert, dass alle Möglichkeiten der Diagnostik wichtig waren. So auch dieses Traum-Denkarium.

Da zu der täglichen Medikation ein starker Beruhigungstrank gehörte, waren die regelmäßigen Gespräche sehr schwer zu führen. Deswegen hatte die junge Hexe ihr das Denkarium wohl ausgehändigt.

Schnaufend beugte sich Mrs Bolton über die Schale und glitt hinein. Es galt eine Lösung für die brillanteste Zaubertränkemeisterin von Groß Britannien zu finden...

 _Sie saßen beieinander an seinem Wohnzimmertisch. Vor Severus Snape und Hermine Granger lag ein Pergament auf dem die Zutatenliste für einen Trank stand, der ihr völlig unbekannt war._

 _"Ich bin wie immer Zuschauer in diesem Traum", hörte die Therapeutin die Stimme ihrer Patientin._

 _"Ich denke, wir sollten diesen Trank als Basis nehmen. Diese Situation ist unnatürlich...," begann Severus Snape kalt._

 _"Severus," seufzte sie, "ich weiß." Bittend sah sie in seine schwarzen Augen, die ihren Blick einen Moment länger festhielten als nötig._

 _"Lass uns anfangen," schnappte er._

Der nächste Traum folgte kurz darauf.

I _m Labor stand Hermine vor einem kleinen silbernen Kessel in dem eine Basis vor sich hin schimmerte. Anders konnte sie es nicht beschreiben, denn es war kein kochen zu erkennen._

 _Sie nahm seinen Duft vor seiner Körperwärme wahr, als er hinter sie trat, um in den Kessel zu schauen. Genussvoll sog sie seinen Geruch ein und schloss dabei die Augen. Als sie diese kurz darauf öffnete, schwebte sein Gesicht dicht vor ihrem._

 _Seine schwarzen Augen hielten ihren Blick, während sein Gesicht ausdruckslos schien._

 _Es war ihr, als würde er sich erst nach einer Ewigkeit von ihr abwenden._

 _"Die Basis sieht gut aus," raspelte er rau. " Wir sollten sie in Stasis setzen."_

 _Hermine räusperte sich und nickte. "Gute Idee. Ich werde versuchen die andere Hälfte von mir dazu zu bringen, sich ebenfalls mit Überleitungstränken zu beschäftigen."_

Mrs Bolton machte sich eine Notiz.

 _"Tu das Hermine. Je eher beide Teile von dir zueinander driften, desto besser ist es."_

 _Er sprach den Stasis - Zauber und fragte dann: "Weiß die andere Hälfe überhaupt nichts von dem was hier geschieht?"_

 _Die junge Professorin lächelte: "Oh doch. Sie ist dabei. Sie kann es kaum glauben und hadert sehr mit sich, ihren Gefühlen... Sie tut, als hätte sie keine. " Sie zuckte mit den Schultern._

"Das hat mich sehr getroffen mich dies im Traum sagen zu hören, Mrs Bolton. Denn mein Traum-Ich hat Recht," vernahm die Therapeutin die Stimme der Professorin aus dem Raum heraus. Miss Granger hatte also Notizen hinterlassen zu den ihren Träumen.

 _Severus zog die Brauen hoch. "So?"_

 _"Ich bin dir nicht unähnlich." Hermine blickte ihn ernst an._

 _"Ich fürchte auch," murmelte er, als er sich abwandte._

 _Übergangslos begann der nächste Traum._

 _Severus Snape legte einen kleinen unscheinbaren Pilz in den Korb den Miss Granger in der Hand hielt._

 _"Das müsste reichen." brummte er und sah sie um Zustimmung heischend an._

 _"Nimm lieber zwei mehr mit. Ich hatte schon das Pech, dass sie mit Würmern befallen waren. Es kommt zwar nicht oft vor, aber so müssten wir nochmal losziehen."_

 _Er nickte nur und legte zwei weitere Pilze dazu._

 _Nebeneinander schritten sie weiter in Richtung des alten Gemäuers, das wohl einmal eine kleine Festung gewesen war._

 _Die Sonne schien und Vögel sangen in den Bäumen des kleinen Waldes in dem sie sich aufhielten. Hermine spürte seinen Blick, denn sie sah in sanft lächelnd an._

 _Seine Lippen zuckten kurz einer Andeutung eines Lächelns. Dann schritt er schneller aus._

 _Hinter einer Schonung aus wildem Wacholder kam ein kleiner Unterstand in Sicht. Dort lag in einer dicken Decke ausgebreitet trockenes Mitternachtsmoos. Hermine legte die Pilze darauf._

 _"Hast_ du _das Moos getrocknet?" wollte der große Mann wissen._

 _Sie nickte._

 _"Ja. Ich trockne alles, was ich als Trockenstoff benutze, in der ersten Phase auf Mitternachtsmoos, was ich vorher in der Sonne getrocknet habe. Das habe ich in meiner Prüfungsphase herausgefunden. Die Zutaten werden durch diese Behandlung sehr viel stabiler und ergiebiger."_

 _Anerkennend sah er ihr auf ihre Arbeit._

 _Plötzlich griff er nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie sanft. Hermine empfand stille Freude und eine sanfte, aufbrandende Zärtlichkeit, die sich in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte._

 _"Du bist eine erstaunliche Zaubertränkemeisterin."_

 _Überrascht hob sie den Blick von ihrer Arbeit und forschte in seinem Gesicht nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen von Ironie. Als sie keine fand, formte ihr Mund ein erstauntes O. Ihre Augen wurden groß und plötzlich rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen._

 _"Danke Severus, es bedeutet mir viel das von_ dir _zu hören," hauchte sie,_

 _Er schnaubte. "Du hast mir erklärt, du hättest einige Auszeichnungen bekommen und jede Menge Anerkennung..."_

 _Sie lächelte zittrig: "... aber nur eine gewollt."_

 _Sie blickte ihm offen und ernst in die Augen. "Deine."_

 _Kurz wurde sein Ausdruck weich und seine Finger strichen liebkosend über ihren Handrücken._

 _ **Once a night my bedroom light  
Bleeds out from inside my window**_

"Hermine!" Harry und Ginny saßen schockiert am Bett ihrer Freundin. Wie abwesend sie wirkte.

Ginny traten die Tränen in die Augen.

"Es geht mir gut Ginny," hauchte Hermine. "Das Beruhigungsmittel hält mich stabil."

Heiler Muller hatte vorher mit beiden Potters gesprochen. Schon seid Jahren hatte Hermine die beiden als ihre nächsten Angehörigen angegeben die im Notfall informiert werden sollten.

"Sie müssen sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass ihre Freundin nie wieder die selbe werden wird," schloss der Heiler seine Erklärungen.

Bitter lachte Harry auf und Ginny begann leise zu weinen.

"Heiler Muller," begann sie leise, "Hermine ist schon seid Ende des Krieges eine andere."

Nun standen sie an Hermines Bett.

"Können...," Harry räusperte sich. Die Emotionen nahmen ihn gefangen und er atmete tief durch. "Können wir etwas für dich tun?"

Hermine starrte blicklos durch ihn hindurch.

Dann befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen und sprach ganz leise: "Bitte braue mir einen Trank."

Harry riss die Augen auf und sah seine Frau an.

Ginny nickte.

"W.. welchen?"

Hermine suchte seinen Blick.

"Das Rezept ist in meiner Schmuckschatulle," hauchte sie eindringlich. "Bitte. Bitte braue ihn für mich. Es ist wichtig, Harry!"

Er fuhr sich durch sein schwarzes Haar und nickte hektisch.

"Ich gebe mein Bestes."

Sie war schon wieder abwesend.

Dennoch blieben Harry und Ginny bei ihr. Ginny las ihr den Tagespropheten vor und erzählte ihr von den Kindern.

Doch keiner von Beiden hatte das Gefühl sie zu erreichen. Hermines blieb blank und unbewegt. So verabschiedeten sie sich. Ginny drückte ihre Freundin kurz und Harry küsste ihre kalte Wange.

Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichten vernahmen sie Hermines schwache Stimme:

"Ihr wisst doch, dass ich euch liebe?"

"Sicher Mine..." gab Harry mit mehr Kraft in der Stimme zurück als er fühlte.

"Wir dich auch," ergänzte Ginny tränenerstickt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Achtung!** _Der Inhalt dieses Kapitels ist nicht für Kinder geeignet. Sexuelle Handlungen._

 _(+)#(+)#(+)_

 _ **It's never a whisper, it's always a scream  
The promise we made to kill the time between**_

Mrs Bolton schnappte nach Luft, als sie das Denkarium verließ. Die Szene die sie gesehen hatte...

Mühsam schluckte sie. Ohja, Miss Granger hatte definitiv Grund dazu beschämt zu sein, dass ihre Therapeutin dies sah.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und versuchte sich auf ihre Notizen zu konzentrieren. Doch das war unmöglich. Immer wieder stand ihr die Szene vor ihren Augen, aus der sie gerade aufgetaucht war. Dabei hatten die vorherigen Sequenzen sie nicht annähernd sie darauf vorbereiten können, was sie am Schluss erwartet hatte...

 _Miss Granger befand sich im Labor und ergänzte ihre Aufzeichnungen zu dem Trank, an dem sie mit Professor Snape arbeitete._

 _"Präge dir die Zutaten ein und merke dir das Herstellungsverfahren," sprach sie in den Raum hinein_.

"Nur zu ihrer Information Mrs Bolton, ich bin abermals Zuschauerin. Mein Traum-Ich spricht zu mir," vernahm die Beobachterin die Stimme ihrer Patientin.

 _"Sprichst du mit dir selbst?" vernahm man die spottende Stimme von Severus Snape. "Ist Dein Verstand bereits abgängig?"_

 _Mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen wirbelte Hermine herum und starrte ihr Gegenüber herausfordernd an._

 _"Ja, in gewisser Weise spreche ich mit mir selbst. Du sturer Kerl willst diesbezüglich ja nicht helfen!"_

 _Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. "Hallo Professor Doktor Granger... brauen sie diesen Trank, wenn sie nicht wahnsinnig werden und anfangen wollen, mit sich selbst zu sprechen."_

 _Hermine konnte sich das Lachen nicht verbeißen._

 _"Er hat Recht." japste sie. "Auch wenn ich mich nicht zusammenreißen kann wegen dieses unmöglichen Mannes, ist die Lage ernst."_

 _"Braue diesen Trank," tönte Severus' Stimme im samtenen Bass, dabei sah er unverwandt Hermine ins Gesicht. Wie in Zeitlupe hob sich seine Hand und er strich ihr eine widerspenstige Locke aus der Stirn. Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, dann schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht in seine Hand._

 _Er verlor die Kontrolle über seine Züge. Sein Ausdruck wurde sehnsüchtig und weich. Seine zweite Hand umschloss ihr Gesicht. Zärtlich streichelten seine Daumen ihre Wangen. Ihre Lider flatterten vor Genuss. Sie nahm sein Handgelenk und presste einen sanften Kuss auf seine Handfläche. Zart streichelte sie seine Hand und blickte in seine schwarzen, schimmernden Augen._

 _"Hermine," flüsterte er rau. Er zog sie an sich, schloss die Arme um sie und sah sie an. Was auch immer er in ihrem Gesicht suchte, er fand es. Langsam senkte er seine Lippen auf die ihren, erspürte ihre Textur, genoss ihre Wärme und Zartheit in dem er immer wieder mit den seinen darüber strich. Hermine wimmerte leise auf und schob ihre Hände über seinen Rücken, schmiegte sich an ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss._

 _Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken und zogen sie immer näher an seinen harten Körper. Zeitgleich öffneten sich ihre Lippen unter dem Ansturm seiner Lippen, die immer leidenschaftlichere Bewegungen erfanden. Severus nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und öffnete ebenfalls leicht den Mund um ihren mit seiner Zunge zu erkunden. Die Frau in seinen Armen stöhnte leise auf, als sein Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge erblühte. Nicht nur sein Geruch betörte sie,sein Geschmack ebenso._

 _"Mehr," hauchte sie verlangend in seine Mundhöhle._

 _Als Antwort küsste er sie nur noch verlangender, leidenschaftlicher. Mit seiner Zunge umschmeichelte er die ihre, lockte sie ihn zu schmecken, die Textur seiner Zunge zu ertasten. Hermine glühte vor erwachender Leidenschaft._

 _Sanft löste er sich von ihr._

 _Schwer atmend sahen sie einander an. Ihre Augen, riesig in ihrem zarten Gesicht, suchten den Blick seiner schwarzen, verhangen wirkenden Augen. Seine Lippen glänzten feucht und waren rot geschwollen. Ihr Züge verrieten das Verlangen das sie spürte. Auch er konnte nicht verbergen, dass er das Gleiche empfand._

 _Mit vor Lust dunkler Stimme bat er sie: "Nimm den Trank zu dir. Und dann..."_

 _Er hatte noch nicht geendet, da hatte sie die Phiole aus dem Ständer auf ihrem Arbeitstisch genommen, entkorkt und in ihren Mund geleert._

 _Sie verzog angeekelt das Gesicht._

 _"Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass Deine Tränke immer widerlichst schmecken."_

 _Er gluckste hämisch und zog sie wieder an sich._

 _"Bis der Trank wirkt, könnten wir mit dem fortfahren womit wir begonnen hatten..."_

 _Die Glut in ihren Augen war ihm Antwort genug._

 _Hart küsste er sie und zog sie dann mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen suchte er wieder ihren Blick. Hermine ertrank in seinen Augen und wisperte: "Bitte..."_

 _"Bitte... was?" keuchte er dunkel._

 _"Bitte ... tu es. Ich... ich will...dich." Ihre Augen waren riesig, die geschwollenen Lippen leicht geöffnet. Severus Snape war von diesem Anblick gefangen._

 _Er trat auf sie zu, umschloss abermals ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und zog sie seinen wartenden Lippen entgegen. Ihre Zunge erwartete seine gierig, hungrig. Ihr Körper brannte für ihn. Sie rieb sich an ihm. Seine Hände zogen sie nur noch enger an ihn, umschlangen sie und sein Griff presste ihr Becken an das seine. Sie fühlte seinen pulsierenden, harten Penis auch durch die vielen Schichten an Kleidung..._

Hier brach der Traum ab und die Stimme ihrer Patientin durchschnitt die Stille: "Ich habe den Traum hier nicht komplett abgelegt. Den Rest können sie sich denken."

(+)#(+)#(+)

 _ **Once a night my bedroom light  
Bleeds out from inside my window  
Eyes white, I keep out of sight  
This city's just not pretty like it used to be**_

Hermine saß auf dem Fensterbrett und betrachtete die Regentropfen die die Scheibe hinabliefen. Das kühle Glas lag an ihrer Stirn und ankerte sie in sich selbst, so das sie nicht abdriftete. Den starken Beruhigungstrank nahm sie nur noch zur Hälfte pro Dosis.

Sie verlor sich sonst zu sehr. Noch schlimmer war es, dass sie wegen des Trankes nicht mehr von Severus träumte. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm. Die allumfassende Einsamkeit war seid dem Beginn der Träume nicht mehr zu ertragen. Die Leere in ihrem Leben und in ihrer Seele war durch ihn erst für sie empfindbar geworden. Vorher hatte sie nicht bemerkt, welch tristes Dasein sie fristete.

Die Arme um die Knie gelegt bettete sie ihren Kopf auf ihren Knien. Sie wollte flüchten. In seine Welt die nur durch den Schleier des Schlafes von der ihren getrennt zu sein schien. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu ihm. Zu ihrem letzten Traum, wo sie Zuschauerin gewesen war.

Sie sah sich in diesem Schlafzimmer stehen...

 _Sein Duft erfüllte die Luft mit dieser speziellen Würze die sie so liebte. Gierig sog sie diese in ihre Nase, zeitgleich schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge und roch auch dort an ihm. Ihre Zunge kostete seine Haut, schmeckte das Salz, seine Sinnlichkeit. Das tiefe Aufstöhnen von ihm versetzte sie in einen Rausch. Gierig glitten ihre Hände über seinen Körper, erspürten die Beschaffenheit seines Gehrocks, rieben über die vielen Knöpfe, nestelten daran und begannen sie zu öffnen._

 _"Hexe...," raunte er in ihr Ohr und glitt mit seinen Zähnen darüber. Sie keuchte und schob ihre Hand unter die halbgeöffnete Knopfleiste._

 _"Ich will dich Severus!" knurrte sie und suchte abermals seinen Mund._

 _"Oh Merlin...," raspelte er, " Hermine... "_

 _Sehnsüchtig erwiderte er ihren hungrigen Kuss. Eine Hand presste sie an sich, während die andere über ihren Bauch glitt und zielsicher ihre vor Lust schmerzende Brust fand. Sanft umfasste er diese, knetete sie und sein Daumen strich wie im Fieber über ihren steil aufgerichteten Nippel._

 _Sie sog hart die Luft durch die Nase, als er dies wiederholte. Sie spürte die Nässe zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Die Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich und machte ihr klar, dass sie hoffnungslos ihrem Verlangen nach ihm ergeben war._

 _Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie von seinem Gehrock hinab strichen, über seinen Bauch, den Hosenbund, auf die Wölbung in seinen schwarzen Hosen. Er zischte als sie ihn durch den Stoff ergriff und massierte. Seine Zunge ging zum Angriff über während seine zweite Hand ihre andere Brust ergriff. Sie wimmerte auf und presste sich in seine massierenden Hände._

 _Seine Lippen glitten von ihren über ihre Wange zu ihrem Ohr. Sein wundervoller Bass erfüllte sie mit köstlicher, prickelnder Sehnsucht und tiefer Lust._

 _"Du kleine Hexe...du willst mich?"_

 _Ihr zartes Stöhnen war im Antwort genug._

 _"Öffne meinen Gehrock..."_

 _Sie sah ihn an. Gott! Er war alles. Er war unglaublich sexy. Seine Züge spiegelten alle Lust die zwischen ihnen hin und her zu pulsieren schien. Mit unsicheren Händen öffnete sie Knopf für Knopf._

 _"Du siehst in dieser Kleidung so unglaublich sinnlich aus."_

 _Das hatte sie wirklich gesagt. Sie schluckte nervös._

 _Seine Augenbraue hob sich und sein Mundwinkel deutete ein Grinsen an._

 _"Soll ich angezogen bleiben, Frau Professor Doktor Granger?"_

 _"Nein," keuchte sie und schob den Gehrock von seinen Schultern. Ihr Handflächen glitten über seine Brust während er sein Tuch löste und begann sein Hemd zu öffnen._

 _Hermine selbst verfuhr mit ihrer Bluse genauso und zog sie gleich aus. Ungeduldig streifte sie auch ihr Top ab und stand nun im BH vor ihm._

 _Er selbst legte das Hemd ab und zog sein Unterhemd in einer fließenden und - wie Hermine fand - sehr erotischen Bewegung aus._

 _Sie trank seinen Anblick. Prägte sich ein, wie die Schatten auf seiner Brust aussahen, wie die Narben schimmerten und das wenige Haar in einer Linie in seinem Hosenbund verschwand. Ihr Mund war trocken. Sie schluckte und legte ihre Hände abermals seine Brust. Endlich!_

 _Endlich spürte sie seine Haut. Der Drang ihn dort schmecken zu wollen war übermächtig und so ließ ihre Zunge, ihre Lippen über seine teils zarte, teils narbige Haut gleiten._

 _Er grollte auf und zog sie an sich, öffnete grob und ungeduldig ihren BH, dann fuhren seine leicht rauen Hände darunter, reizten ihre überempfindlichen Brustspitzen._

 _Sie stöhnte ungehemmt auf, was er mit einem weiteren Grollen quittierte._

 _Hermine genoss. Sie genoss ihn so sehr. Ihre Wange ließ sie über seinen Oberkörper gleiten, hinab zu seinem Bauch. Sie kniete sich von ihn und sah zu ihm auf._

 _"Darf ich?" Ihre Finger umschlossen die Knöpfe seiner Hose._

 _"Du musst," knurrte er mit vor Leidenschaft dunkler Stimme, "ich halte es kaum noch aus."_

 _Seine Worte sandten einen Blitz der Lust in ihre triefende Mitte._

 _Eilig öffnete die Brünette seine Hose und streifte sie zusammen mit seiner seidenen Unterhose hinab._

 _Sein harter Penis war eindrucksvoll. Unbewusst nahm sie seinen Sack in die Hand und liebkoste ihn mit sanften Bewegungen ihrer Handballen. Severus legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte langgezogen auf. Ihre Lippen berührten seinen Schenkel, sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht neben sein Geschlecht. Sein Geruch dort war pures Aphrodisiaka. Genießerisch vergrub Gesicht sie ihr dort, ihr Mund glitt seinen Schaft hinauf und umschloss die samtene Spitze._

 _Severus keuchte auf._

 _Die Vorhaut zurück schiebend kostete sie seinen Geschmack. Pure Lust flutete durch ihre Glieder._

 _Seine Hand schob sich in ihr Haar und er sah hinab zu ihr._

 _"Hermine...," grollte er ihren Namen voller Lust, "Komm zu mir."_

 _Sie blickte ihn an, nicht ohne ihre Zunge abermals über die Rundung seiner Eichel gleiten zu lassen. Sein Stöhnen war tiefster, erotischer Bass._

 _Langsam erhob sie sich und befreite sich ebenfalls aus ihrer Hose und BH. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie mit sich auf das breite Bett. Er küsste sie abermals. Seine Zunge schmeckte sich selbst auf ihren bebenden Lippen. Er reizte ihre Brustwarzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, bis sie sich kaum noch kontrollieren konnte._

 _Sie umfasste seinen Po, strich über seinen Rücken und presste ihren Schritt an seinen Schenkel._

 _"Ich will dich spüren Severus. Bitte!" wimmerte sie voller verzweifelter Lust._

 _Seine Hand löste sich von ihrem schmerzend-harten Nippel, strich über ihren Bauch und glitt in ihr Höschen._

 _Er riss die Augen auf._

 _"Oh meine Güte!" raspelte er ungläubig."So sehr verlangst du nach mir?"_

 _Verzweifelt stöhnte sie auf, als er seine Finger in sie schob und sie damit langsam reizte._

 _Er konnte nicht an sich halten, als er die schmatzende Nässe ihrer Weiblichkeit vernahm._

 _"Ich kann nicht warten... " wimmerte sie und ließ ihr Becken kreisen an. "Severus," stöhnte sie langgezogen._

 _Er zog ihr Höschen hinunter und ließ sie es von den Füßen schieben._

 _"Wie sehr willst du mich, Hermine?"_

 _Sein verzweifelter Blick straften seinen ruhigen Bass Lügen._

 _"Wie sehr?"_

 _Sie keuchte, als er ihre Klitoris sanft reizte._

 _"Ganz und gar," hauchte sie. "Ich habe noch nie jemanden so sehr gewollt."_

 _"Oh Himmel," keuchte er hilflos vor Verlangen und glitt zeitgleich über sie._

 _"Nimm ihn in die Hand," kommandierte er mit vor Leidenschaft belegter Stimme, "führe ihn dahin, wo du ihn haben willst."_

 _Sie tat wie ihr geheißen. Ihre kleine Hand konnte seinen Harten nur zur Hälfte umschließen, als sie ihn zu ihrer nassen Spalte führte._

 _Er trank diesen Anblick und stöhnte kehlig auf, als er endlich in Kontakt mit ihrer feuchten Enge machte._

 _"Du bist so ... Merlin!... wie nass du bist...", schluchzte er rau auf und glitt immer tiefer in sie._

 _Hermine spannte sich an und warf den Kopf in den Nacken vor purem Genuss ihn zu spüren. Er füllte sie so sehr aus. Dehnte sie so köstlich und rieb so herrlich über ihre empfindlichsten Stellen. Ihren Aufschrei nahm sie nicht wahr, doch Severus nahm ihn freudig zur Kenntnis. Sein Penis zuckte, als sich ihre inneren Muskeln fest um ihn schlossen._

 _Himmel! Es würde für ihn nicht lange dauern._

 _Er war schon so lange her. Und diese kleine, leidenschaftliche Hexe hier machte ihn absolut verrückt vor Lust._

 _Er bewegte sich langsam, sah in ihr lustverzerrtes Gesicht, in ihre schimmernden Augen die seinen Anblick aufsogen, seinen Ausdruck aufnahmen..._

 _Ihre inneren Muskeln begannen zu kontraktieren..._

 _"Severus..." stöhnte sie mit vor Lust dunkler Stimme._

 _Er stieß sie immer leidenschaftlicher._

 _"Severus... ich ... will dich..."_

 _"Hermine... " hauchte er rau. Ihre Säfte ließen seinen harten Schaft so leicht in sie gleiten, es war so herrlich. Die Geräusche die die Vereinigung ihrer Körper hervorbrachte, nahmen ihm die Sinne. Härter drang er in sie ein, schneller und unkontrollierter. So nah!_

 _Ihre kleinen Schreie wurden dem lauten Stöhnen seines Namens abgelöst als sie hart zuckend um seinen Schwanz kam._

 _"Ja...," knurrte er, "komm für mich..."_

 _Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und gab sich dem Gefühl ihrer saugenden Vagina um seinen stoßenden Penis hin._

 _"Hermine..." hauchte er und sah ihr in die aufgerissenen Augen. Er spürte wie sich sein Sack zusammenzog und das Zucken seines Harten begann._

 _Genussvoll kam Hermine jeden seiner Stöße entgegen. Kostete ihren Höhepunkt aus und blickt ihm in das lustverzerrte Gesicht, als er den seinen erreichte._


End file.
